Hearts and Whooves Day
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: Hearts and Hooves Day is just around the corner and Derpy's mail route is flooded with cards and gifts that ponies are sending their loved ones. Unfortunately, Derpy has no special somepony of her own to spend the day with. But you never know where love may bloom.


It was an early winter morning, the first rays of the sun were barely peaking over the horizon. Derpy Hooves was getting ready for her mail route, she had just finished brushing her mane and was eating a chocolate chip muffin with a cup of coffee before heading out. After she was done, she put on her scarf and left.

Once she arrived at the Post Office, Derpy talked to the Postmaster of Ponyville, got her mailbag and filled it with the days mail. Due to the holiday being right around the corner, there were many Hearts and Hooves cards. This made her feel a little depressed.

"I wish I had a special somepony" she said to herself "Especially around Hearts and Hooves day". She picked up her mailbag and placed it on her back and left the building to begin her route.

Derpy always began with the houses and businesses closer to the Post Office, like Sugarcube Corner and her friend Lyra's house. She had a package for her, so she went to her door and knocked. The door was opened by the minty green unicorn.

"Hey Derpy" Lyra greeted her friend "What's up?".

"You have a package with perishable items in it" Derpy explained.

"Oh, it's probably from my mom in Canterlot" Lyra replied "She sends me cookies every Hearts and Hooves day. She says it's because I don't have a coltfriend to receive gifts from so she sends these" Lyra chuckled "Every year it's like, 'Yay, another Hearts and Hooves day without a coltfriend! Thanks for the reminder mom!' ".

Derpy laughed a little at that "My reminder is all the cards and packages I deliver" Derpy added "I deliver countless cards and lots of packages around Hearts and Hooves day, and that's just the seasonal stuff, not the everyday things" Derpy sighed "But I do love seeing the looks on the faces of ponies who receive cards from a loved one who couldn't be there, it makes my job that much better, helping them out like that" Derpy said smiling.

"And then there's those like us, who get things from family and friends" Lyra added.

"Their hearts are in the right place though".

"I know" Lyra responded "At least this year, I'm not going to have my annual blind date with whatever stallion Bon Bon decided to set me up with" Lyra shuddered "She always says 'that's what best friends do'. I tell her she doesn't have too but alas, she insists and I give in".

Derpy laughed "She does pick the most...interesting stallions for you".

"You don't know the half of it. She's always saying 'She's found the stalion of my dreams' but, they never amount to much".

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go, see you later!".

"See ya!" Lyra said waving to her friend as she turned around and went back inside. Derpy continued on her route until she came to her next destination, her best friend, Doctor Hooves's house. Usually this was a very easy delivery, but as of late it was getting harder. A few weeks back, she had started to develop a crush on him. Now, she can't even think of him without blushing, let alone talk to him. Today she had a package for him, this one wasn't perishable but she knew that he would find it odd that she didn't stop to chat since she always did. Derpy took a deep breath and walked up to the door, she knocked and waited for him to answer.

"Just a moment" Doctor Hooves called from inside, then the door open and the brown Earth Pony was standing there "Hello Derpy, how are you this fine morning?".

"I-I'm doing good" Derpy stammered "How are you, Doc?".

"I'm alright".

"That's good, I have a package for you" Derpy said as she reached for the package and gave it to him.

"Those must be the cables for my latest invention, how wonderful!" Doctor Hooves took the package and set it next to him "Thank you for bringing it".

"A-All part of the job" Derpy said blushing a little.

"Say, do you have plans for Hearts and Hooves day this year?".

"Umm...no I don't" Derpy answered blushing more "Why do you ask?".

"Uh...no reason" Doctor Hooves replied quickly "Oh look at the time, I have to wash my shower curtain, ta-ta." he closed the door.

"That was a little weird" Derpy thought to herself then shrugged "But then most things he does are weird". After she finished her rounds, she stopped at the cafe for a late breakfast. She ordered some pancakes and had just began to eat them when Lyra walked up to her table.

"Hello again" Derpy said smiling.

"Hi!"

"What brings you here?".

"I was going to get something to eat" Lyra answered "I'm gonna go order something, do you mind if I join you?".

"Not at all".

"Great! See you in a few minutes" Lyra said as she headed inside the building, she returned a few minutes later with a cup of coffee and a honey bun and sat down directly across from Derpy.

"Hey Lyra, can I tell you about something that happened earlier?".

"Sure, go ahead".

"I had a package for Doctor Hooves, so I had to go and talk to him. We chatted for a few moments then he asked if I had plans for Hearts and Hooves day ".

"What did you say?".

"I told him no, then I asked him why he asked and he acted strange and excused himself".

"That is odd".

"Yeah, why do you think he asked me that?".

"Maybe he likes you" Lyra suggested.

Derpy blushed, "I doubt it, he probably sees me as nothing more than a friend".

"Why do you think that?".

"It's just a feeling I have".

"Well, we'll see when Hearts and Hooves day comes around".

"Yeah". The two mares chatted a while longer, then said their goodbyes and went about their day.

It was Hearts and Hooves day and there were couples spending the day together everywhere. After she finished her daily rounds, Derpy decided to stay home. She was enjoying a book, when she heard a knock on the door. She hopped out of her chair and walked to the door, she opened it and was surprised to see what was out there. It was Doctor Hooves, he had a bouquet of flowers in his mouth and a box of chocolates in his hoof. He took the bouquet out of his mouth and began to speak.

"Hello Derpy, umm I was going to ask if you if you'd like to go get some lunch together?".

Derpy smiled "That sounds great".

"Oh! These are for you" he said then he gave her the flowers and chocolates.

"Thank you, Doc".

"You're welcome" Doc said smiling "Now let's go!".

The two ponies headed off to spend the day together. Later that evening, the sun was setting and Doctor Hooves was walking Derpy back home.

"I had a lot of fun today" Derpy said happily.

"Me too" Doctor Hooves agreed as they reached her front door "Well we're here". "Yeah".

"Hey Derpy?".

"Yeah?".

"Would you like to do this again sometime?" He asked " I mean, go out to lunch, maybe a dinner or perhaps even breakfast-" his rambling was stopped when Derpy kissed him on the cheek.

"I would love to" Derpy answered blushing.

"Great! We'll have to talk about it one of these days" Doctor Hooves said with a huge grin "I'll see you then" he said as he began walking home "Good-night Derpy".

"Good-night, Doc" she replied. Derpy walked into her house and got ready for bed. The next morning, Derpy was heading out for her rounds. She had just walked out the door when she noticed a note was taped to it.

Dear Derpy,

I told you so.

Lyra.

This made Derpy smile and chuckle as she headed to the Post office.


End file.
